


Reputation

by sarcastic_sassafras



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, PostWar, SSHG - Freeform, postbattle, snamione, snanger, ssxhg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_sassafras/pseuds/sarcastic_sassafras
Summary: A Potterverse oneshotThe year is 2015.An inside look at the busy lives of a post-war wizarding family.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 44





	Reputation

He dropped a kiss on his children's heads and pressed his lips to his wife's. "Don't forget to pick up those dress robes for tomorrow."

He smiled, rolling his eyes. "Yes, love, you've reminded twice this morning already."

She blushed and added: "Don't forget the cerulean pocket square. Harry says Draco will have my head if it isn't exactly what he demanded for his perfect wedding." An attractive flush of red tinting her pale face. She hadn't been getting enough sun, what with the baby and work.

Her husband had had to force her to take two weeks' leave. He had suggested a month, though she fought him against it tooth and nail. Two weeks was their compromise.

"Papa!" Cried a small voice. A little girl, no older than 5 raced into her father's arms, clinging to him tightly. "Where are you going?"

He sighed, standing, carrying his daughter. "We talked about this, sweetheart. Papa has to work during the week."

The child frowned, her eyebrows creasing much like her father's did when he was thinking intently. "Why?"

Her mother took her from her father's arms after having set down the baby in his crib. "Because, Olive, that's the way things work. Papa works so that we have a place to live and food to eat."

She held her mother's face, tiny hands caught in wild chestnut curls. "Why doesn't mama work anymore?"

At a loss for what to say, the woman was relieved when her husband spoke up. "Mama stopped working for a little while to take care of you and your brother until she gets better and Aunt Andromeda comes back from holiday with Teddy."

The little girl hid her face in her mother's hair. "Poor mama! I don't want you to be sick, I'll make you better!"

The witch glared at her husband. "I'm not sick. I'm just a little overtired."

A fourth voice joined the conversation, coming down the stairs. "You mean very overtired. I can't believe you didn't listen to Papa. Your boss is working you too hard. Doesn't he know you've just had a baby?"

She shook her head, heading over to her eldest. "My employer is a kind man. Very understanding. It's just that... Well, I get so pulled into my work that I lose touch with everything else in my life."

The man at the door raised an eyebrow. "No kidding." She shot him a nasty glare. "You've been like that since school. Maybe even before, who knows?"

She scoffed. "It isn't my fault I love the school so much! It was my second home, the place where I met the most wonderful people, grew up, met my children's father, my husband."

He dipped his head to kiss her softly. "You are the most intense Transfiguration professor the school will ever know. You know that?"

She laughed lightly, leaning into him. "The deputy headmistress is pretty hard to beat when it comes to intensity, love. You know that."

"Do I, really?" He replied, caressing his daughter's dark curls. "I don't know her the way I know you."

The witch giggled, leaning her face close to his, their lips a whisper apart. "Is that so, Headmaster?"

The eldest of the three children came down to the main floor and glared at both her parents. "Enough." She demanded, a shiver running down her spine. "The point is, mama is home and papa needs to go to work and then get our robes for the ceremony."

The house's matron cleared her throat. "Quite, not to mention, Gwendolyn needs to get to school." The teen rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that look, young lady. You know the rules. You only get to come home on the weekends because your father has a very good standing with the school. You know you aren't allowed to be late."

The girl ran a hand through her slick straight cocoa locks. "Auntie Minnie'll have my head if I'm late to class."

Her father agreed. "Yes, Minerva can't possibly have her favourite cub running around breaking rules, now can she?"

He sent his wife a sneaky smile, winking discretely. Their children didn't know of all the things that had happened at Hogwarts' when the Golden Trio had attended. They'd only ever hear stories and rumours. Their parents were certain they wouldn't be told until they were older. They didn't want their children to behave badly.

After all, the Snapes had a reputation to maintain.


End file.
